1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of chemical analysis. More particularly, it concerns a new class of nonvolatile, releasable tag reagents for use in the detection and analysis of target molecules i.e., mass spectrometry.
2. Description of Related Art
Chemical labels, otherwise known as tags or signal groups, are widely used in chemical analysis. Among the types of molecules used are radioactive atoms, fluorescent reagents, luminescent reagents, metal-containing compounds, electron-absorbing substances and light absorbing compounds. Chemical signal groups can be combined with reactivity groups so that they might be covalently attached to the target, the substance being detected. In many cases, however, chemical moieties present on the target may interfere with the detection of the signal group or not allow for measurement of the signal group in an optimal detection environment.
Indirect detection of the target is oftentimes, therefore, preferred. For example, the signal group may be the product of the degradation of the target or a derivative of the target (Bueht et. al., 1974; Senft, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,750; U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,016; U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,689). Volatile releasable tag compounds that can be analyzed using various forms of electron-attachment mass spectrometry, often with gas chromatography-mass spectrometry (GC-MS), have been described (Wang et al., 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,819; U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,931). Despite the broad range of volatile mass labels reported, a transition from liquid to gas phase is required for analysis which places significant synthetic and size parameters on the label. Isotopic mass labels have also been described, such as using tin or sulfur isotopes, with various mass spectrometric sampling approaches (Arlinghaus et al. 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,962). The isotopic labeling often limits the extent of multiplexing and provides a more complex analysis requirement.
Mass spectral analysis of signal groups involves none of the concerns related to radioactive signal groups, such as their short half-lives and their safety and disposal issues. Another key advantage to detection of signal groups via mass spectrometry is that it allows a great ability to multiplex, to detect for more than one signal group in a complex mixture, and therefore more than one target at a time. Brummel et al. (1994; 1996) have demonstrated the use of mass spectrometry in the direct analysis of combinatorial libraries of small peptides. However, use of this technology is limited to analysis of the entire reacting compound by mass spectrometry.
Detection of multiple fluorescent labels has been used to analyze nucleic acid sequences. Nucleic acid hybridization probes are modified to contain fluorescent chromophores that when excited by light emit a unique color spectrum signature. In fluorescence based sequencing systems, four different chromophores can be multiplexed within a sample and individually detected with the aid of software deconvolution. The practical upper limit for fluorescence multiplexing is likely to be around 10 different labels due to the broad overlapping spectrum produced by existing fluorescent chromophores. Clearly the development of nonvolatile releasable mass labels, detectable over the usable range of a mass spectrometer, would represent a significant advantage by permitting the multiplexing of tens, hundreds and perhaps even thousands of different mass labels that can be used to uniquely identify each desired target.
At present, while tools are available through which target molecules may be detected, there remains a need for further development of these systems in order to analyze a large number of targets simultaneously. This will allow for the systematic analysis of target molecules with predetermined properties and functions.